


Neoimpresionismo.

by tenenbaum



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (y hay muchas), (y para todas me he inventado respuesta imaginaos el desastre), Hace mucho que no escribo sed benevolentes con mi pobre alma, The Raven King Spoilers, ambicioso intento de responder todas las preguntas surgidas después de trk, la respuesta es muchas demasiadas, palabrotas?, sale Ronan qué os esperabais, seguramente en algún punto os plantearéis cuántas veces he visto regreso al futuro (oops spoiler)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenenbaum/pseuds/tenenbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su amistad era como un cuadro de Seurat: su belleza consistía en colores formados por unos puntos cromáticamente distintos a los que los rodeaban y que, sin embargo, juntos dibujaban una imagen perfecta.<br/>Pero crecer a veces implica alejarse, separarse. Y es difícil empezar una nueva pintura siendo el único punto de un nuevo lienzo en blanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neoimpresionismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es 100% fruto de la ausencia de fics en castellano sobre la pandilla que más me ha destrozado el corazón desde... desde ya no sé cuándo, la verdad. Hace eones que no escribo fanfics (o al menos, eso me parece), así que espero que seáis clementes y pacientes conmigo, jé.
> 
> \---A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, AVISO, HAY SPOILERS DE TRK---
> 
> Mi idea es hacer una serie de drabbles/relatos cortos/whatever dependiendo de cómo me quede de largo cada uno, basados en ideas sueltas que me surgieron a partir del epílogo. Algún flashback acabaré metiendo, porque me conozco y no puedo no escribir algo con mi pobrecito Noah, pero es en el cómo consiguen mantener a flote su amistad frente a su separación lo que realmente me interesa. Y cómo vuelven a trabajar juntos, una vez más, cuando Cabeswater más los necesita (mueheheh).
> 
> Va, no me enrollo, allá va:

Richard Gansey III despertó. Y mientras inhalaba aire, naciendo por tercera vez, cuatro personas exhalaron la respiración que no sabían que habían estado aguantando.

Abrió los ojos, sólo para ver cuatro pares de ojillos ansiosos que le miraban, a mitad camino entre las lágrimas, la alegría, la incredulidad, y una pequeña porción de desesperación que fue desapareciendo a golpes de pestañeos del chico tumbado sobre la hierba con un jersey de Aglionby prestado, que parpadeaba como si tuviese que acostumbrarse a la luz del mundo por vez primera.

Un extraño silencio, como aquel que precede a los primeros versos de una canción, de esas que veneras tanto que sus palabras adquieren el tinte de plegaria, se hizo dueño de los alrededores, esparciéndose, espeso. Codo a tierra, ayudándose para incorporarse ligeramente, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, observando a sus amigos. Un Adam con cortes transversales en sus mejillas, sangrando, los puntos abiertos del ojo de Blue, Henry, nudillos heridos y cara de espanto, Ronan con los regueros de aquella substancia oscura que había emanado de su nariz durante el sueño que casi acaba con su vida—. Estáis— comenzó Gansey, percatándose de lo densa que sonaba su voz, como si hiciese días que no hablaba en voz alta— hechos un cuadro.

Y con su pequeña sonrisita débil, cayeron las murallas de los cuatro jóvenes que rodeaban su cuerpo. Los reyes siempre habían sido buenos destruyendo muros.

—Serás capullo— aquel había sido Ronan, con la voz rota de quien había estado llorando hacía minutos y ahora no podía parar. El alivio era demasiado para él. No podía perder dos padres y un hermano en menos de dos años. “Yo contra el mundo” dejó de tener significado para él cuando conoció a Gansey, le hubiese costado tiempo en percatarse, o no.

Fue entonces cuando Blue le abrazó, tomándole por sorpresa, al son del grito de puro regocijo de Henry Cheng. Y fue el contacto con ese cuerpo menudo, las cosquillas que el irregular peinado oscuro le hacían contra la nariz, lo que le hizo recordar unos acontecimientos que ahora se le hacían tan lejanos, como propios de otra vida. El demonio, el sacrificio, el... _beso_. Se puso el pulgar sobre el labio al recordarlo. 

Los reyes podrían decir que no había mayor gloria que la del hombre muerto en batalla, pero aquello parecía ridículo comparado con el terrible y dulce honor de despedirte del mundo con el roce de los labios de Blue Sargent.

 _Pero no estás muerto_ , se recordó, inmerso en aquella burbuja de felicidad, en la cabeza de Blue sobre su hombro, cerca de su corazón, oyéndolo latir, en los golpecitos de Henry sobre su rodilla, todavía lanzando exclamaciones eufóricas a diestro y siniestro, en la mano de Ronan en su antebrazo, agarrándole quizá con algo más de fuerza de la que debería, haciendo contacto, asegurándose de que seguía ahí y que no se iba a desplomar de nuevo—. ¿C-cómo...? ¿Ha funcionado...? Si el demonio ya no está y yo estoy aquí, ¿quién...? ¿P-pero cómo?— por una vez, Richard Gansey III perdió su don de la palabra, perplejo, mirando a su alrededor.

—El jodido Parrish, tío— explicó Ronan, en una voz que mezclaba incredulidad con una pizca imposible de ocultar de orgullo—. Que es un puto genio. ¡Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos!— ladró, y por una vez nadie se ofendió con aquel comentario que en otro momento hubiese acabado en bronca con el mencionado.

Pero Adam no dijo nada. Simplemente respondió al reconocimiento con un breve encogimiento de hombros, como si todavía le faltase comprender qué había ocurrido. Una tímida sonrisa tiró de su comisura, idéntica a la que le brindó la primera vez que se conocieron, que se ensanchó a medida que abría la boca para decir—. Espero que eso no haya fastidiado todo ese rollo de “Gansey es el héroe del día”—bromeó, tanteando, como si no acabasen de destruir un demonio y resucitado al chico al que ahora miraba de reojo—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, ha sido bastante épico. Creo que tardaremos un par de mesecillos en olvidarlo— el tono ligero disimulaba de mala manera lo aterrorizado que había estado, y Dick lo sabía. Que todavía se le pasaba la imagen de él teniendo la culpa de su muerte por la cabeza. Así que extendió el puño en dirección a su amigo, el del alma que empezaba a cicatrizar más rápido que sus cortes. Adam golpeó los nudillos contra los suyos, con una significativa mirada. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo jugar con la carta de "me sacrifiqué por vosotros" cuando no me dejéis escoger los ingredientes de la pizza?

—No te pases de listo, que aún le digo a Sargent que te morree. Escoger pizza está más al nivel de detener el puto Apocalipsis, no parar a un demonio de mierda— gruñó Ronan, con su encantadora habilidad de llenar de maldiciones frases que hubiesen funcionado a la perfección sin ellas, y sustituyendo su agarre por un golpecito más suave de los que solía utilizar, contra su hombro. Después del shock, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Henry rió entre dientes, ganándose la mirada de ofensa de Gansey que, por supuesto, provocó una risa por parte de Blue.

Todo estaba bien. Sin saber por qué, todos acabaron carcajeándose hasta que les dolió la barriga. Adam fue el primero en recostarse, agotado, con unas ojeras que no hacían juego con sus ojos, lanzando chispas. Gansey le imitó, seguido por Henry y Blue. Ronan fue el último pero, tras dedicarles una de esas miradas tiernas de las que antes sólo parecían ser merecedoras las tonterías de Matthew, justo cuando nadie miraba, imitó a sus amigos, cabeza rapada contra el cabello pajizo de Parrish, botas sobre el regazo de Sargent, a pesar de sus protestas (aunque no le molestó, porque presentó poca lucha. Ronan lo sabía y Blue sabía que lo sabía, pero había que guardar las apariencias).

Y ahí se quedaron, tumbados sobre la hierba, en un heterogéneo conjunto de piernas y brazos enlazados sin ton ni son, tirados al lado de lo que antes había sido un literal río de sangre. Cansados, algunos con sensación de tener algo nuevo en su interior, otros, extrañamente vacíos; pero con el corazón palpitando contra sus costillas, vivos. 

Frente a ellos, el resto de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno, aquí la primera parte! No estoy demasiado contenta, espero que vaya mejorando con el paso de los capítulos, jé. Sé que me han salido un poco blanditos, pero culpemos a que no todo el mundo sabe cómo reaccionar cuando tu mejor amigo resucita.
> 
> Agradezco eternamente las críticas constructivas, ¡no os cortéis, que en realidad me estáis haciendo un favor! No voy a poner promesas sobre actualizaciones periódicas, porque ni yo misma sé qué me deparará la semana que viene, por lo que puede que, dependiendo de la inspiración y el tiempo, publique dos capítulos con dos días de diferencia, o con semana y media. ¡Lo siento de antemano!


End file.
